The World Is Over
by Nikolai7
Summary: About a kid who experiences a modern war first hand and realizes his life his changed forever.


Chapter 1

The Day My World Changed

Today felt like any other day, where I would wake up at six o' clock in the morning to prepare for school where I'm in my junior year. I hated waking up because I new that this day would be like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. The first thing is that I quickly turn on my computer and check my messages and play some cheap flash games for a few minutes. Eventually I would take a quick shower as well as brush my teeth. I got dressed in my usual cargo pants which I always wear because I just like them, then throw on a plain white t-shirt. I walked downstairs where I see my little brother and little sister eating breakfast that my mom made for them, she is a real home-maker, she loves to cook for us. There was a plate of food left one the table for me, I drop onto the chair in front of my plate of eggs and toast and I take a look at it then I realize that my mom make the eggs sunny side up instead of scrambled which I prefer. "Mom you always forget, that I like my eggs scrambled" I grumbled. "Well I forgot, you can at least be happy that I make you breakfast" she told me. Then my little brother shouted, "If you don't want them then let me have em!" I shoved my breakfast into my mouth almost choking on it. Then I told my little brother "Mmmm, that was good" and he told me "You should of choked on that" which my mom yelled "Edward don't tell your brother that."

Edward is my little brother's name and Alicia is my little sister's name, my mothers name is Nancy, my father is a workaholic named Henry as for me, my name is Nick, which is short for Nikolas, I was named after my great grandfather who was an honored and respected general long ago. We all live together in a small suburb near the costal city of San Karloff which located in the nation of Berska or internationally known as the Federal Republic of Berska, a small nation peaceful nation which hasn't fought a war since it has become an independent country over 60 years ago. Our city is well known for its large commercial Harbor and local naval base. In the recent years we have been threatened by larger nation across the ocean known as Belka which is a major military nation that has been in decline economically. We never thought anything of it, we seen various foreign wars on the news but we never though anything like that would come here, we never thought that we were threatened, and I never thought that my life would change forever.

I finished getting ready for school and grabbed my pack full of unfinished assignments that I have to do before class starts, I jumped on my bike "Bye mom, I'll see you later" I shouted as I started riding away. While I was riding a sudden thought came into my head which was to take a little detour towards the harbor so I can watch the incoming ships sail in and the outgoing ships sail away. While riding I wondered if I should come straight home because I knew I would never finish my homework before class started and there would be a call home. As I rode towards the beach I could see some of the naval ships from the naval base nearby sailing by, I thought to myself that they could be doing some training exorcises which is not uncommon to see. Suddenly I heard a loud roar in the sky, as I looked I felt a large gust of wind push me down and when I finally looked up I saw quite a few jet fighters flow over heard and I wondered why are they flying really low. I though they were our planes doing exercises as well until under the wing of one of the fighters a puff of smoke appeared as something fell off and flew away from the plane toward the harbor and I watched the trail of smoke fly closer and closer towards the harbor and pass over head toward one of the navy ships close by and before I realized what happened the was a large boom in the air that could be heard for miles then when I got up I could see smoke coming from the ship then two more objects hit he ship causing a large explosion that caused me to take cover. When I finally looked the navy ship was starting to turn over and slowly sink into the ocean and that's when I realized that this was no training exercise and that this was war and it this was just the beginning.


End file.
